


Honey

by TheDaydreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel - Freeform, Other, Trickster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDaydreamer/pseuds/TheDaydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was in a One Word Drabble Challenge around a year ago and someone gave me the word 'Honey'.  For some reason, I thought of Gabriel straight away (probably because of his sweet tooth), but this is what came of it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey

There’s a special creature that floats around the orbits of the worlds,

Some we’ve known about, others we haven’t.

He goes by the name of Loki and Trickster to the average people,

Even up to higher powers.

Yet not many people know him by his real identity.

Mischievous would be one perfect word, yet it’s not quite enough.

 

He’s like how honey takes its place in the world.

Sweet. Full of sugar. And once you have it stuck to you, it’s not wanting to leave.

His eyes also match the honeys physique, golden and warm.

Yet also like bourbon whisky. Cheerful and sweet once again, but with one hell of a character.

Like a walk down the sandy coast when a thunderstorm hits,

Or telling a joke and getting the punch line wrong.

 

That’s Gabriel.


End file.
